


You Are The Space In My Bed

by speakgenerally



Series: you're my head, you're my heart. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakgenerally/pseuds/speakgenerally
Summary: “You’re killing me,” Scott says voice strangled. “You’re killing my dick, is that what you want?” Scott asks and Stiles crawls up the bed to straddle Scott’s waist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in ages but this has been around for a while so I finally finished it and need to post it. I haven't read it 54398 times like I normally do to try to catch major mistakes, so sorry for those.

Scott can’t stop touching Stiles. There’s times when he knows what he’s doing when he scents Stiles, but most of the time it’s almost unintentional. Stiles is his. He wouldn’t actually say that to Stiles yet, because they aren’t stable enough yet. 

Scott is waiting for Stiles to get ready and then they have to get to Derek’s house to talk about a new batch of hunters in town. It’s old hat to everyone now but it’s better to be prepared. Scott’s lying on Stiles bed when he walks out from the shower wrapped in a towel. Scott grits his teeth. He looks at Scott and smirks as he drops the towel and bends to grabs a pair of jeans from his dresser. 

“Stiles,” Scott says exasperated, and Stiles laugh.

“Yes, Scott,” Stiles says when he turns around, and fuck all that pale skin, and that dick that Scott has become well acquainted with. 

“You’re killing me,” Scott says voice strangled. “You’re killing my dick, is that what you want?” Scott asks and Stiles crawls up the bed to straddle Scott’s waist. 

“You know what I want Scotty?” Scott knows he’s probably about to ruin Stiles’ comforter with the tone of Stiles voice. “I want you to fuck me, but you’re pretty much being a prude. ‘Oh, Stiles we have to wait. I don’t want to pressure you,’ like you don’t feel the pressure of my dick,”

“Unfortunately it’s not that easy. You know what it means for us if we do that. It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s that I want this so much and it’s crazy serious. I just want you to be sure this is what you want,” Scott sighs, “If you think how I act around you is bad now, it’ll be even worse when you’re my mate, and then I’ve heard it calms down a bit once we’ve been mated for a while and we’re both comfortable with the bond. Plus, I won’t be able to control knotting you, and I know that’s true, so we can’t just have sex without bonding,” Stiles looks confused for a minute.

“Wait, knotting is a thing? How did I not know that? Wow, that’s a thing you should mention Scott,” Stiles says but he doesn’t seem upset, “How have I never noticed? Is it only when you’re fucking or I guess we normally get dressed or covered up pretty quick?” 

“Yeah, it’s there I thought you knew. I thought you’d research it, or someone would tell you. You seem to know everything so I didn’t know you didn’t know,”

“You thought someone would tell me?” Stiles laughs, “Like who Derek? Isaac? Deaton?” Stiles giggles on the last part. “No, it pretty much has to be you, especially since your dick has been in my mouth,” Stiles thinks for a moment, “That’s why you don’t come in my mouth? I thought you just liked coming all over me,” Stiles says, and Scott groans. 

“No, I do like that. But I also didn’t want the knot to be an issue, like ‘hey I’m the reason we can’t fuck because I’m a werewolf dick that marries us if I’m inside you,’” Stiles laughs, eyes crinkling at the corner. “What? It’s true,” Scott pouts and Stiles kisses that pout off Scott’s lips. 

“I think the problem is you thinking I’m not ready. I’m ready, and not just for your dick. I mean, it’ll be odd throwing a baseball in, but I’m assuming it’ll be something that’ll feel good once I’m used to it. Plus, you have werewolf pain sucking to get me through the worst. But even if you were down to do it now, we have to go to Derek’s,” Stiles says as he jumps off Scott and pulls on his jeans. Scott groans again. 

“Stiles, please put some boxers on,” Scott pleads, but Stiles just pulls on a t-shirt. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Stiles says impishly, “Now let’s get a move on we’re already late.” 

Everyone is at Derek’s when they get there. Kira, Liam, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Peter are all sitting around the loft. Derek is standing with his arms crossed with a pensive expression on his face as they walk in. 

“Finally,” Lydia says glaring at the door. Stiles just walks in and plops down on an armchair and Scott goes to stand behind him. Derek walks over to the group. 

“We know that there are hunters in town, but we don’t know much about them. They haven’t attacked, and Peter says they haven’t really left their motel other than to go to the Argents. It makes me a little less nervous, but then again we can never be too sure. I think one of us should go speak to Allison. Although, we aren’t in contact, some of us left it on alright terms; those of us who didn’t obviously shouldn’t be the one to speak to her. That leaves pretty much only Scott and Lydia,” Derek eyes move to Stiles, and it looks like Derek wants to continue but he doesn’t. 

“You obviously want Scott to go,” Stiles says, and Scott knows Stiles is trying not to get upset, but he sounds resigned. “You wouldn’t let Lydia speak with her alone so let’s just cut the shit. If you’re waiting for my approval, which thanks for that I guess, I’m not going to stop him.” 

Scott isn’t really sure what he should say since Stiles has gone from playful fifteen minutes ago back in his room to angry now. Scott thinks they should speak about this more. 

“I’ll get back to you later about this,” Scott glares at Derek who shrugs in return. Derek should have told him about this privately, so Scott could have talked to Stiles about it. “Is this all you wanted to talk to us about?” Derek nods and Scott shakes his head. “McCall pack. No one leave the territory, which I’m sure you know, and don’t approach any hunters. We should still be in groups on the off chance anything happens. Liam with Lydia, and Isaac with Kira. Text me if you notice anything has changed or you think something is strange. Don’t investigate on your own and yes, I’m looking at you Lydia,” Lydia huffs in response. 

“One time,” Lydia says and reapplies her lipstick and doesn’t bother looking at Scott when she shuts the mirror. 

“And we don’t want a repeat of that,” Scott doesn’t usually go Alpha, but he knows his eyes are turning because he’s remembering what happened the last time Lydia went to investigate something without telling the pack and Stiles was hurt in the process. “Do we?” Scott growls out roughly, and Lydia looks at Scott. 

“No, we don’t.” 

“Alright, McCall pack can leave. I’ll talk to you later Derek,” Scott is fuming but he grabs Stiles hand, but doesn’t just pull Stiles out of the room even though he wants to. 

In Stiles jeep neither Scott nor Stiles speak, except when Scott says they should go back to his house. When they get to Scott’s house Stiles just falls into Scott’s bed. 

“We should talk about this,” Scott says when he realizes he’s the one that has to get the ball rolling. 

“What is there to talk about? You have the best relationship and the strength to talk to Allison. You have to go talk to her. It doesn’t matter that I don’t really like it,” 

“It does matter. I just want to know what you don’t like about it. Because she’s a hunter or because she used to be my girlfriend?” 

“It can’t be both?” Stiles asks and his hackles are rising. 

“No, it can be. I just don’t want this to make you turn in on yourself for whichever reason it is. We’re doing good, right?” Scott asks as he climbs up, lays his body over Stiles’. Stiles nods. 

“I just don’t like the thought of you talking to her. I mean, I know you’re not going to leave me for her, but I know she was important to you. And I don’t know what would happen if you started talking again,” 

“Stiles, you don’t really get it. You are it. You are my mate whether we’re mated or claimed. That’s just like a wedding, but people don’t need weddings to be together, to stay together. Allison and I aren’t going to start being friends, or talking again just because I need to talk to her because of this. She and are done, any relationship -friendship or otherwise isn’t going to happen. I don’t want it to, and you don’t want it to. And maybe what you want weighs a bit more but it doesn’t change anything. I’m only speaking to her because of the pack, because of you, and wanting to keep everyone safe. If I didn’t have to I wouldn’t and you shouldn’t be worried,” Stiles nods his head, and twists around so he and Scott are facing each other and wraps his arms around Scott, and Scott just nuzzles in. 

“You shouldn’t be so angry at Lydia,” Stiles says and Scott doesn’t deem that with a reply. Stiles still counts it as a win, though. 

“Scott,” Derek says answering his phone. 

“I’ve texted Allison to meet me at a coffee shop in town. We’ll be meeting in a minutes. I just wanted to give you the heads up,” Scott tells Derek. 

“Alright,” Derek pauses, “How does Stiles feel about this is?” Derek asks and this is weird territory since Scott and Derek don’t talk about Stiles especially in an emotional capacity. 

“He’s doing alright. I’ll see when I get back how he’s actually doing. I won’t even bring up the fact that you should have told me about talking to Allison in private and not at a meeting where I can’t ease him into it,” Derek doesn’t engage Scott and Scott likes to think it’s because he’s right. 

“Text me when you’re done,” Derek says and hangs up.

Scott goes into the coffee shop and orders himself a regular coffee before sitting down to wait for Allison. Scott is checking his phone wanting to text Stiles but not really knowing what to say and before Scott knows it Allison is sitting in front of him.

Scott is completely unprepared for this meeting. He just has to do it for the pack, for Stiles. Allison looks well, but her quaint smile doesn’t quite meet her sharp eyes. Scott smiles, and thinks of the pack. 

“Hello Allison, how are you?” Scott knows to be polite, although it’s for nothing by the way Allison rolls her eyes. 

“Hi Scott, I’m fine. How about we cut the chitchat and get down to business. I know you don’t actually want to see me, but you have to,” Scott shrugs. 

“Alright, I wanted to know if we should be worried about the hunters in town. Whether they follow the code or not?” Scott asks.

“They seem to follow the code. The only reason they’re staying so long is because they don’t really trust two unmated Alpha’s in the same territory. It would probably be better if one or both of you were mated, but neither are so they’re just being cautious.” Allison explains taking a drink from her caramel latte. 

“If one of us are mated, would that speed this along?” Scott asks and Allison looks curious, and she almost looks like the girl he used to know, but then she smirks. 

“Derek is mated now? That’s interesting, especially considering his track record,” 

“Who you mean your psychotic bitch of an aunt? You think it’s interesting that he’d be able to find a mate after our equally psychotic teacher also fucked him over? You think he wouldn’t deserve it if it was him?” Allison’s eyes sharpen as her lips thin. 

“He killed my mother Scott,” Scott has to hold his fangs back. 

“Well, Allison, your mother tried to kill me. And he didn’t kill your mother; your mother killed herself because she couldn’t live a life being one of us.”

“And now you’re on the werewolf pride bandwagon, I remember a time you would of jumped at the chance to be human again.”

“Listen, we shouldn’t fight. It doesn’t matter anymore. What’s between us is the past, now I just want to know if one of us being mated would make the hunters leave?” 

“Yes. I’d need to give them the name of the Alpha and the name of the mate,” Scott scoffs. 

“You’d think we’d trust your kind with that information? Use it as a tactic to weaken us? Never mind. If you say they’re just being cautious, and that they follow the code. We’ll just wait it out. Thank you for meeting with me today, Allison, I know you didn’t have to.”

With that Scott leaves, but not without first buying a cherry Italian soda for Stiles on his way out. Scott is fuming on drive home. He knows Allison is upset. He also knows that she has chosen a side, to be a hunter, and Scott couldn’t have that lingering over his pack. Never knowing what might set her off again. Liam is too new to deal with that, and with all the tragedies that have happened she didn’t mean enough to Scott to try. 

Scott sends a quick text to Derek telling him what he’s found out, and that they should call another meeting. 

As Scott walks up to Stiles house he can smell cleaning supplies, and knows that Stiles has been worried about the meeting, which doesn’t surprise Scott in the least. 

“Stiles,” Scott says cautiously when he moves into Stiles’ room. Stiles is face down in the mattress, and he’s freshly showered and hasn’t bothered to put on any clothes. This would usually be an enticement for Scott, but Scott can still smell the cleaning chemicals, the pain, and the blood from Stiles’ raw hands. “I got you an Italian soda,” Scott says as he sets it down, and Stiles rolls over. 

“So, what did she have to say?” 

“Just that they’re being cautious because neither Derek and I are mated. So, they’ll probably stick around to keep an eye out,” Scott doesn’t need to go into detail about his and Allison’s near argument because it would only rile Stiles up, and Stiles would mention it to Derek and they really don’t need anymore animosity between the three of them. 

“Well, you could mate me,” Stiles says while stretching and Scott barely stops his eyes from turning red. Scott knows Stiles likes the reaction. 

“They’d want to know which alpha and who their mate is,” Scott says and Stiles is looking thoughtful. “And we’re not going to mate each other just because of some hunters. We’re going to do it when we’re ready,” Scott says earnestly and Stiles rolls his eyes. “What?” Scott asks and Stiles’ gives him a wan smile. 

“It seems more like we’re waiting for you to be ready. Not that I’m judging you, well, maybe a little especially considering you’re the one who’s had sex before and I’m just the little virgin just waiting for the big experienced man to come teach me,” Stiles says fluttering his eyes and Scott barks out a laugh as he jumps on Stiles. 

“Please, you watched an almost unhealthy amount of porn and would probably be able to teach me everything,” Stiles’ smirks.

“Is it only almost because it’s probably what’s given me my oral fixation?” Stiles asks and Scott takes a moment to think.

“Well, now it’s a completely healthy amount because I was only referring to your dildo collection, but if it’s also your oral fixation then you should watch more,” Stiles grins and shrugs.

“Or you could just let me get rid of the collection, and satiate my fixation. We are pretty much in our prime for refractory periods so we should probably put that to good use,” 

“Stiles,” Scott sighs and Stiles gives in and puts his hands up in defeat. Scott stands and goes to sit in his computer chair to give them some distance because Scott is always one word, or one touch away from jumping Stiles.

“You make me think it’s me sometimes,” Stiles says and Scott can tell he doesn’t mean to say it when Scott’s face falls. “I know, I know, I’m the your mate, and when we bond I’ll really know how you feel. But you can’t fault me for the interim.” 

“I never fault you,” It’s said softly and Stiles pretty much hates that he can always make Scott feel like shit without even really meaning to. “I don’t want you to get angry but I think sometimes you don’t take this seriously. You realize there is no going back. There is no divorce. I will not be able to let you go. If it came to separation one of us would have to be dead, and if it’s you, it would never be you. But if you died, I wouldn’t last long,”

Stiles stands up, still naked and walks over to Scott and straddles him on the chair. 

“You think I’m impulsive, and some times, okay most times I am,” Stiles gently puts his fingers through Scott’s hair. “But with this, with you? I’ve thought about this forever, I’ve always wanted you. If it is me you’re worried about you really don’t have to be. If it’s you, if you’re worried or scared about it then let me know. I know, I joke about it, but I know it’s different for you than it is for me. So, just tell me, don’t make it about me, don’t make it that I’m not sure because I am. I’m ready whenever you are.” Stiles finishes and kisses Scott deeply, and for once Stiles thinks he’s actually gotten through to Scott. 

“Even if we are mated right now I wouldn’t tell them,” Scott says and for a moment he’s completely enraged at the idea. “They have no right to this information. They have no right to us. We aren’t hurting anyone and I don’t want to give them any information that they could use against us, to use against you,” 

“Doesn’t mean we still can’t do it,” Stiles says as he runs his hand under Scott’s shirt. 

“You really want to?” Scott is serious, and Stiles knows that whatever he says now will make or break this. 

“Yes,” Stiles isn’t one for being sincere, it makes him cringe, feel too raw, too vulnerable and to Scott of all people is harder than he likes it to be.

“You know I’ll be possessive,” Stiles gives Scott a look, “More than now, more than ever. You’re going to be mine, and only mine. You’ll never be able to be with anyone while I’m still alive. I’d kill them, _I’d_ kill them.” Stiles isn’t going to be a smart ass, he also isn’t going to write sonnets now because he’s said his piece to Scott more times then he’d like. The truth is simple.

“Yes,” Stiles says and Scott doesn’t wait this time. He doesn’t ask again as he stands up, holding Stiles close and settles Stiles on his bed. 

Scott’s eyes are red, not flashing, just pure red. Scott isn’t doing this because it turns Stiles on. Scott’s eyes are alpha red because he can’t stop it, wouldn’t want to. He’s an Alpha claiming his mate and Stiles should know what he’s submitting to. 

Scott spreads Stiles legs, can feel the nervousness through there premating bond. Could smell it in the air even if he couldn’t feel it. But, it’s only nervousness for as much as Stiles puts on an unaffected front Scott knows there is no one more vulnerable than Stiles and that’s not because he’s human. 

It’s because at a young age Stiles has always felt defective, less than. It didn’t help that Scott was the one that got bit, would give that to Stiles if he wants to, but now it’s more a point of pride with Stiles that he stays human. So, this mating means more to Stiles than Scott thinks Stiles knows. Means more to them because Stiles is vulnerable and prideful, and hurt, and strong, and scared, and wrong, and so much.

Stiles has been trying to give himself away to his mother, to his father, to Scott (for longer than he should have), even to Derek. And no one wanted him, no one wanted him enough to except Scott. 

Stiles grew cold and angry and ashamed and he built up these walls that weren’t really walls but made of glass. Glass so he could look through, so he could see everyone else doing everything he wanted to do but not touch it, not be a part of it, not be able to be hurt by it, but hurt so much because glass is so easily broken and no one tried hard enough. 

No one broke through until Scott understood what he should have from the beginning.

Scott broke through and they both were cut with those shards of glass and Stiles was okay with the pain because he learned long ago that pain is sometimes the only thing that’s real. That people only bleed for what they love, and Stiles had been letting blood for what seems like his whole life. Only this time Scott was bleeding for him, for Stiles. 

But what makes this so important, what makes this so serious is that this is where that bleeding for everyone else stop. That Scott will take that on for them, and Scott doesn’t think that Stiles gets that. It might be better that way. 

So, Scott spreads Stiles legs, hoist them up and over his shoulders. He’s been dreaming during the day and sleep about doing this. He could have done this to Stiles before but it was too close and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. They’ve only traded blow jobs and hand jobs and Scott’s made sure to cover Stiles with his come. Even if Stiles doesn’t necessarily enjoy how much effort Scott puts into literally covering Stiles entire body in Scott’s come, well, he actually does enjoy the effort.

Scott licks around Stiles’ hole, and knows it must feel odd to Stiles in general, not even to how vulnerable he is right now. But Scott licks and licks until Stiles’ hole unfurls just the tiniest bit and he laps at that spot until Stiles is nice and wet and moaning. Scott inserts one finger licks around that and has Stiles breathing is picking up.

Scott wants to be slow but Stiles opens up so easily so he slips in a second, and third finger. Scott’s thrusting his fingers in and out getting faster and harder. Stiles can’t stop moaning and withering, as Scott’s tongue just continues to lap. 

“Just fuck me, come on, come on,” Stiles pleads, “I want you in me. I need you in me,” 

Scott does as he’s told. He moves up Stiles body, and grabs the lubes on Stiles bedside table. He pours the lube on his hand and gets his three fingers wet and opens up Stiles a little more, uses a forth just to be on the safe side. He knows it’s not going to do much once his knot forms but it’s better than nothing. 

Scott coats himself, lines up and slowly pushes himself in. Stiles isn’t breathing, is holding his breath in and if Scott could talk he’d tell Stiles it would be easier if he was breathing. Stiles is clenched tight, but tries to unclench in small increments. 

“Let me in,” Scott says when he can speak, “Let me in, you want me inside you. You want me,” It comes out more like a plea than a demand, but Stiles loosens up and Scott slides home. 

Scott gives Stiles a moment to adjust, but Stiles is always one step ahead, it always ready to jump right in. 

“You can fuck me now,” Stiles breathes, “I’m ready, Alpha,” 

Scott can’t stop the howl that escapes him when he pulls out and thrusts back in again. Scott’s griping Stiles hips and he knows his claws are out and cutting into that pretty pale skin but he won’t stop it. Scott wants marks on Stiles for days, for years, wants his marks on Stiles forever. Scott knows Stiles wants the same, wants the brand, the reminder, and the proof to show everyone that he’s claimed that Scott is his alpha, is his lover and no one can take that away from them. Not if they want to live.

Stiles can’t last long he’s been anticipating this for years. He doesn’t even try to touch his dick. Stiles just lets Scott’s thrusts rub his stomach along his cock and that’s basically all the friction he needs.

Scott is hitting his prostate on a near perfect bases which Stiles always heard was a myth but he’s not complaining as he comes long and hard all over Scott’s chest. Scott isn’t so far behind him because his thrusts are getting shallower and Stiles can feel his base expanding. 

“That feels so weird,” Stiles says not ruining any moment because Scott is whining as he fucks into Stiles. It doesn’t hurt but as Stiles looks down at Scott’s arm and sees the black lines running up Scott’s vein he understands that Scott has more awareness than Stiles thought he’d have right now.

“It’s going to get bigger,” Scott huffs out and Stiles grins. 

“Oh, I’m sure it is Alpha,” Stiles says and Scott really doesn’t care that Stiles only calls him that to manipulate him because it works and Scott’s coming. His knot keeps growing and he doesn’t stop thrusting, not even when there’s barely any room to move. 

Scott stops for a moment, eyes red and glazed staring down at Stiles. They’re covered in sweat and Stiles’ come. 

“You okay, buddy?” Stiles asks because Scott hasn’t stopped staring, just heaves breath after breath. 

“Perfect,” Scott purrs and Stiles can see fang, and little Stiles makes a valiant effort to get back up. 

“You want to bite me right now, don’t you?” Stiles asks because he knows Scott may not want to but the Alpha part of him always does. 

“Sink my teeth in right here,” Scott says running a hand up Stiles inner thigh. And little Stiles’ is back in the game. 

“Maybe one day,” Stiles says because he never says never, especially to Scott. 

“It’d be different for you. You’d really call me alpha,” Scott starts his shallow thrust up again. “You’d like smelling your alpha’s come all over and inside you. You’d let me fuck you anywhere I’d ask, would want me to show everyone how good your alpha is to you,” 

“I’m pretty sure regardless if you bit me I’d let you do anything anywhere,” Stiles replies and Scott lays himself gently with his head on Stiles chest. “I guess we didn’t think of the best position for this. How long is this going to last?” 

Scott mumbles something that Stile doesn’t quite catch. 

“What was that?”

“About an hour or so,” Scott says and Stiles isn’t sure how to take that. 

“That seems like a ridiculously long time, considering you can’t actually get me pregnant,” Stiles says as he runs his hands along Scott’s back. 

“I’ve heard it should only be that long for the first few times,” Scott shrugs, “And who knows about the getting pregnant thing,” 

“Uh, what do you mean Scott?”


End file.
